


深海的孤独

by quarkocean



Series: AK/人鱼之森 [4]
Category: Gokusen (TV), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Little Mermaid Elements, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean
Summary: 人鱼之森 番外之三
Relationships: Odagiri Ryu/Yabuki Hayato
Series: AK/人鱼之森 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756840





	深海的孤独

没有恐惧，亦没有死亡，陪伴我们的是冰凉的孤寂。  
而我只是愿意独自等待。

这里的水毕竟不是来自深海，不管种多少水草，还是能闻到从水底传来的酸味，脆弱的水草活不过一周。  
是污染吧。龙也说，他在水槽外边注视着我说道边在记录本上写下些什么，有时会画上几条奇怪的线条。龙也的话很少呢，这么自言自语也像是第一次。他敲了敲玻璃水槽，举起手中的一页纸，又是菜单吗？对今天的食谱完全不期待的我，像往常选了几样。研究所的厨房总像是少了人，永远没有合我胃口的食物。  
龙，你在想什么？你待在那里好久了。隼人游过来，可能速度太快了，刺激的水味呛进了鼻腔里，他勉强皱着眉，掩饰着。  
你……我抓住他的手臂。不要动，喘得那么厉害。我帮隼人揉了揉后背，这招对他相当管用，他总说只有这样做才会让他舒服些。相识前他这么说，相识后他还是这么说。  
怎么了？是长濑，迅速开门进来。我忽然忘了其实这个水槽里到处都布满了为电磁流，随时监测着我们身体的微妙变化。  
没事吧？  
只是呛到了……明明是人鱼却不悉水性，心中暗笑连个谎都圆不了，偷偷的捏了隼人的手背。  
疼……龙，别逃。  
我们很快在宽敞的水槽里毫不顾忌的玩起了追逐的游戏，蓝色的尾巴甩过的水域全部泛起了巨大的白色水沫，只是很快消失了，周而复始。  
不约而同停止加速的游动，任由水波的浮动。隼人蹭到我的肩膀边说，这里的水质远不如深海之纯。  
是污染吧。我想起龙也的话。沿着视线便会发现一条极长的水管，是泷泽教授从深海水域引来的，但依然无法改变人工水槽的本质。  
龙我可以抱抱你吗?我觉得有些冷。  
嗯。听着他软软的语气，我知道我无法抗拒他。  
隼人每次的拥抱都很紧实，像被丰满的羽翼包围起来，正在被守护着。有时候也会觉得喘不过气来，可我只想同样紧紧的回抱他。  
如果我们就这样相拥到永远，如果我们就这样相拥到死亡，让水粒子无情的刺穿我们的身体，直到千疮百孔，这也算是最好的归宿吧。  
龙，你在哭泣。隼人伸手温柔的为我拭去泪水，他注视我时的那份眼神我一辈子都不会忘记。  
眼泪是……很珍贵的啊，你知道吗？虽然到我们这一代已经凝不成珍珠了，可是泪水是比任何东西都要宝贵的。隼人像是在念白，轻吟着简单的句子。我仿佛就看到了生存的意义，不再是为了自己一个人。  
是为了爱的人。

龙，我们在这里呆了多久了？刚刚结束电磁流实验的我们，被送回水槽，躲在水底互相为彼此疗伤。猜不透泷泽教授的想法，明明能自由化成人形了，还要我们天天泡在水里。几天中一系列密集的实验结束后，背后的胀痛感难以忍受，可能是比隼人年幼些，我的痛楚并没有那么剧烈。  
被泷泽从深海里抓回来就开始将时间忘却，或许是时间先将我们抛弃了。只知道孤单无助日复一日的侵袭，看不到尽头。龙也说我们会在这里终老，终老是什么意思？管他呢，和隼人在一起就足够了。  
你不要说话了，我帮你揉背吧。我轻轻转过隼人的身体，他无力的靠在我的肩头，我吻了吻他的侧颊，甚至能嗅到眼角熟悉的咸湿的味道。  
可是他没有流泪，进入浅眠般的闭上眼睛。我缓缓触碰到他冰凉的脊骨，每一寸皮肤上布满着数不清的伤痕与痛苦，无处可诉。那些微小的被放大成巨大无比的伤疤残留着不可磨灭的余痕，封存着一份记忆，手指贴合那些线条，就如同读取回忆。  
……那就是我们共度的季节啊……  
也必定非常的疼痛……  
龙……龙……不要离开我好吗？我不要一个人在深海里，一个人面对这一切。隼人忽然抽搐着紧握我的手。  
嗯，会陪着你的。你也要答应我啊。  
我们不要分开了……他靠近我的耳边。龙，我爱你。  
傻瓜，说什么呢。后背舒服点了吗？听到隼人说的话，原以为能同样回应的我果然还是害羞。  
这次隼人却没回答我，沉沉的抬起头，堵住了我的双唇。  
柔软的吻，在口腔里无限扩大再扩大，每一寸空间里漫溢着爱，融化进胸腔立刻温热了。时光在这片安静的水域无声无息的流淌，仿佛四季更迭，带走了些什么，却什么也未改变。守护在手心里的事物，仍未磨灭。  
龙，你不专心……隼人用力抱紧我的头，他在颤抖。我深深明白并不是寒冷，是恐惧。不知何时起，我们变得如此害怕失去彼此，一天不见就觉得隔了好几世。  
[……一生是一年，一年是一天，我的生命是你的所有。]

我只能用尽全力回应他，用力亲吻他，用力抱紧他，用力传递着仅剩的余温。  
龙……  
隼人……  
矢吹隼人……  
矢吹…隼人…  
一直都觉得这真是个好听的名字呢，全世界独一无二的。缠绵了好一会后我趴在隼人的身边睡着了，我做了一个梦，过去一直重复的梦境。那是在我和隼人相遇的深海。宝石蓝的清澈海水，没有杂质，一如巨大无底的迷宫，每游至一处，总会有新的发现。那时尚还年幼的我瞒着兄长们偷偷游到了深海域，毕竟幼稚，过了不久，我开始分不清方向，摸索了好一会儿竟找不回返家的路，慌忙时一个转身重重的撞上了另一条人鱼。  
疼……  
抱歉！  
可恶。  
忐忑的抬起头，看上去是和我年龄相仿的人鱼呢。我鼓起勇气，，又担心他冷淡。索性扬着调子说，你对这儿熟悉吗？  
啊，是啊。别用那么挑衅的语调说话。他倔强的扭过头，故意甩了甩尾巴。水泡全打在我的脸上，视线立刻迷糊了。  
你……不甘示弱的同样回击，忘了最初的想法，我们直接打了起来。你一拳我一拳，却毫无恶意。  
两人也几乎同时松手，估计他脸上的乌青要比我多，有点占上风的喜悦，这么想时手不自禁的抚过他的伤处。  
对不起……我这是怎么了？像个BAKA。。。  
潜意识的动作也把他吓了一跳，镇定了情绪后，交换了姓名的我们，不知道已转动了命运，不仅仅是我的，隼人的，更是无数人的。

你迷路了，对吧。隼人一把牵起我的手，不可思议的是，在这般寒冷的水域中，他像是一束奇异的光，散发着光与温暖。  
怎么了？不想走？见我发呆的样子，隼人说道。  
嗯？没什么。  
隼人游的速度相当快——追赶上他很困难。正当他领着我跨过水界时，一张大网将我们收拢起来，是人类吗？不断侵蚀海洋的资源，最后连人鱼都不放过啊。  
龙……隼人挡起一只手护住我。恐怕这一次不能再回家了。  
不知隼人何时留下的讯息，被关在水槽后，有消息说剩下的人鱼全消失了，就此隐没在这片海洋。实验室并没有珍惜我们的意思，每天都会安排电磁流实验。  
电流毫不留情地穿过身体，那些记录在纸上的数字究竟有什么意义呢？  
每次都是在剧痛中昏睡过去的，我想我为什么不能死去呢？就在这样的痛苦中死去好了。  
有时候醒来，会发现是隼人抱着我，他的怀抱非常非常温暖。那些我抵不住的电磁流也是他替我抵挡的吗？

龙，你又哭了。隼人揉着我的眼睛说。恶梦？  
虽说是梦，却更像已被安上了记号，一幅接一幅轮回闪现在脑中，越是长久越是清晰。  
想起以前的事，隼人。  
过去……他拧拧我的鼻子。都是很久的事了。  
隼人，龙，准备实验了。破天荒地，是龙也来叫我们。不用看到泷泽那张扑克脸真好。

全部粘好了，接下去要摁下开关哦。长濑透过呼吸面罩打趣般为我们粘上贴片，人类不背氧气筒就不能靠近我们吗？  
他往回潜，而水槽外几名教授注视着。一开始电流导进血液里确实会有些疼，但不知是不是时间久了，慢慢的有了麻木的感觉。  
唉，是讨厌电磁流吗？每次总以为电流将贯彻全身于是跟着走入死亡深渊，所以像个笨蛋紧闭眼睛，结果平安无事的度过。  
又难道是喜欢？！只有这个时候我才能和隼人光明正大的在一起，背靠背，他没有温度的手臂无意的贴在我手边，是最坚实的依靠。我们就躲在深深的水底，在黑暗中为彼此取暖。  
隼人！猛然是长濑的喊声，回过身才发现隼人沉了下去。快拉他出来，快点！接下去是嘈杂声一片，长濑没带氧气筒就跳下水，粗鲁的拔掉隼人身上的贴片，抱起他往上潜。他问我要不要一起陪着隼人。无需思考，我答应了。是龙也抱我离开水槽的。

我是有多久没化成人形了啊。脚尖出在地上的感觉令人新奇，只穿了单薄的衬衫和裤子，就跟着长濑送隼人走进一间纯白的房间。  
可能是发烧了吧，我会和泷泽说减少你们的实验量。  
长濑……隼人会不会死。我半跪在隼人的身边，他睡在白色的被单里，听不见呼吸，近乎是踏入了永眠。  
诶…不会。傻孩子，不过是昏过去而已。  
隼人，我不准你死。

长濑给隼人输完点滴后，隼人终于睁开双眼。  
不在水槽里啊。他说道，下意识往被子里看看。  
变成人形了？你也？  
嗯。我偷偷在被子底下牵起隼人的手，怀念的感觉，一直是那份温度。  
刚才去问过泷了，那家伙居然同意给你们放长假呢，不过马上就会有新培育的人鱼出生哦，大概知道你们累了吧。这个月可以不用去水槽，待在实验楼就好，哪里都可以去……哈，不打搅你们啦。  
快带上门的那一刻长濑又折回来，想吃东西吗？厨子病了请假，大家的伙食都由我来负责。  
可以下肚就好。我心里这么嘀咕，嘴上胡乱的应和着，讲了几样隼人喜欢的食物。  
龙。长濑一走，隼人更握紧了手，一下子拉我上来。  
让我抱抱你吧。一想到如果这一瞬就永远醒不过来了，你要怎么办？我又要怎么办？  
隼人的下颚抵着我的前额，听到他这样温柔的话，实在太温柔。我不知道该怎么办，微微颤抖。  
爱哭的家伙……我被他当作孩子一般抱在怀里，贴在他的胸口，仿佛能听到他的心跳。他轻轻吻我的头发，那一刻是不是能称为幸福？我的记忆着实退色了，生命中尽是落寞，彷徨。唯有提及这段日子才能让我觉得能够微笑。  
龙，我们做爱吧。  
做爱？  
隼人的手搭在我的腰上，身体里忽然涌上了奇怪的感觉。之前还半遮半掩的羞耻感直到隼人快手脱去衬衫时就已消失殆尽，细碎的吻陆陆续续落在颈上，胸口。  
两人交叠的身影好像潮起潮落的海水，一起一伏。虽然承受着隼人的所有重量，却不感到沉重。头脑是非常清醒的，可视线里全是汗水与泪水。  
龙，弄疼你没有？  
没有……  
隼人腾出左手细心的把脸上的泪水全部拭去了，右手死活不肯离开腰际。他把我收在怀里，隼人的身上有一股好闻的体香。我们默契的接吻，隼人的吻温柔极了，一点都不霸道，也只有恋人之间才能做到的吧。  
龙比以前瘦了呢。两手环在腰间时隼人嘟起嘴说道，刚才都没压疼你吗？  
一点都不。  
体贴的在额上小啄了一下，隼人说我抱着你睡吧，在深水里我抱着你才能睡着。  
嗯。  
晚安，龙。  
晚安，隼人。  
躺在隼人暖暖的拥抱里似乎更容易入睡，也没再梦见过去。在安稳中醒来后，隼人竟然还睁着眼睛。是一夜未睡，只为了维持体温才……真是比我还笨的家伙啊。  
我却无可救药的爱着他。  
我伸直蜷缩的身体，反抱起他。  
这次换我了，无论怎样睡一会吧。  
龙……隼人没多说话，很听话的靠着我睡着了，难得有机会直视他。  
……起伏的呼吸声，仿佛进入梦魇中而沾染的雾水，落在睫毛上，像是哭泣后留下的痕迹。我尽量小心的不惊动隼人，擦拭去那些水气。  
与在深海时别无二致，我想我们是哪里都去不了的，时光好像是看不到尽头的长路，唯一能做的是不断行走，一路上荆棘丛生，我们不断地被伤害，然后两人在一起默默为彼此治疗那永远都愈合不上的伤口。唯一明白的是，只有隼人全心全意地爱我，也只有我深深地爱着他。

那之后短暂的一个月——对我们而言是漫长的，因为每一秒都是珍贵的，没有人会来打搅。我们粘在一起，早晨从被窝里打闹着醒来，隼人的死穴我可是一清二楚。打着打着，隼人忽然捧起我的脸吻起来，于是我们很快忘情的吻着彼此，那个时候给多少时间都是不够的。  
倘若在吻中死亡也好。  
很快到了夜晚，大概是地处位置独特吧，能看到非常美丽的星夜。一言不发，默默注视就能耗去时间，隼人坐在我身边，一个又一个不眠夜在我的身边流逝而去。  
接近时限了，明知躲不开电磁流的折磨，隼人说不如逃走吧。  
第一个帮助我们的是长濑，听完隼人的话后他吓了一大跳。研究所的警备不是你们想象的……  
可是我只想带龙走，去哪里都好，只要离开了这里。或许我们还能回到深海中继续……隼人无意识拉起我的手，脉脉看着。  
……好吧，我帮你们。  
答应我，走得越远越好。  
不要回头。

逃亡的那天，恰好是龙也值夜班，轻易的说服他打开铁闸门，事先演练很多次的对话都没能派上用场。边跑边回头，龙也面无表情地站在原地。  
我们的样子滑稽可笑：长濑拉着隼人的手，隼人拉着我的手，三人一齐在黑夜中狂奔，苍穹上的星辰见证了一切，新月露出了它的全景，在漆黑中照耀，宛如唯一的光芒与希望。  
快点再快点，好像永远只差那么一点点。只错了一位，所有的人事都打乱了原先的顺序，混乱的呈现在我们面前，教人不知所措。  
将近原先计划抵达的码头，却发现已无船只航行。  
长濑，你回去。这里是海的支流吧，我可以带龙走！  
这……  
谢谢你。不知何时，隼人也成了可靠的担当阿。但我还是原来的我。  
拜托了，没时间了。龙也那里我会解释的，一定要好好活下去啊。  
嗯。龙，我们要潜下去了。  
隼人微笑着向我点点头，可为什么我的心会如此不安，似乎是不祥的预感。  
眼看那一头长濑已往回走了许久，连背影都渐渐消失了。谁都没想到下一秒，刺眼明亮的车灯就硬生生的照射入瞳仁中，要杀死人般。后来我常常想若是早一秒跳下水，隼人和我都会好好的，而不是之后的惨烈。  
长濑你站住，站在水边的两个也不要动。  
是泷泽！长濑背叛我们了吗？明知我们想逃走的强烈愿望，故意串通泷让我们死了这份心。但从他同样惊愕诧异的表情上，我知道，我们是输给泷泽了，输给他的一切。  
龙。隼人摊开手臂拼命掩护着我。一如初识就被泷泽抓住时的模样，同样的时空和场景交叠在一起。  
龙，答应我，活下去，就算我……  
我不听。我不要听。我不想听！  
矢吹隼人，小田切龙，你们该明白自己在干什么，逃是没有用的。一身白衣的泷泽慢慢从灯下出现，与平常稍加区别的是他右手顶着扳机的手枪。  
被这个射中，会死哦。他说道。快回实验室吧，我相信你们不是不乖的实验品……  
龙，你听我说，一会你先跳下来，我去分散泷泽的注意力，再跳下去。  
他的每一句话像水气般凝在空气里，久久没有散去。我强忍泪水，或许我就是个懦弱的家伙，到最后连最最深爱的人都保护不了。多么希望可以拥有隼人一半的勇气，至少还能给守护着谁……  
隼人，太危险了。我握紧他的手说道。  
龙，就是现在了。隼人反手把我推下水，没想到泷泽竟然真的开了枪。短短的一瞬，一簇细小的火花从隼人的胸口穿过，水面立刻成了殷红的一片，他和我一同落水，以几乎坠落的速度沉下水底，不断喷洒的浓稠鲜红血液一路散溢于水中。  
隼人！我压着水的冲力抱起他，为什么那一枪就直接刺穿了他的胸膛？  
还留存微弱意识的隼人抓紧我的肩膀，…..龙，答应我，活下去，活下去，不管怎么样，活下去。  
他的尾音被水无情的淹没，他就这样离开了我。我并不明白要如何记忆。

隼人死了。

十分钟后我被工作人员带上了岸，几经我的恳求，他们才勉强的拖上隼人的尸体，都没能看上最后一眼就送进了另一辆车。会被遗弃吗？已经没有实验价值了吗？死了的实验品什么都不是了吗？早知道，就该让隼人在水底长眠。  
从码头回去的车途显得从未如此漫长，我的脑中反反复复只有一个念头：  
隼人死了，我活着。。。还有什么意义。

对不起，龙。这全是我的错，是我的错……副驾驶座上的长濑泣声不断，忏悔，在隼人追下水的那一刻起就已经毫无意义了。我不想再去相信任何人了，除了隼人。  
回到研究所，原本打算长时间绝食来结束生命，听了龙也的劝说才答应着吃一点  
但是你不能死。龙也对我说。隼人一定不希望你这么消沉下去的，他的生命现在正由你延续着，所以你不可以先放弃。

到底是谁先放弃……

我开始学会怎样在整日的孤独与寂寞中一人度过，一无所有的我仅仅剩下了回忆。仿佛都在短暂的一眨眼间，就变成了现在。那么再是几瞬，数年逝去，我也会追随隼人而去。  
可我还是想不明白，我曾经试图自杀好几次，都被龙也救了。

研究所似乎不在忍心让我做电磁流实验了，新的实验品不断被培育，顺利成长，泷泽教授渐渐将注意力转移在上面。像是可笑而充满嘲讽的补偿，我被允许和龙也一起从实验室退职，除了不能离开研究所，可以任意走动。龙也去了图书馆，但我没有这么做，而选择了训练室，待在那里的角落。每天都能看到不同的人鱼，那些源源不断的人鱼被培植，然后经历成人期，或者抵御不了血液的冲击而死亡。身边的工作人员于是也跟着一批一批更换。  
这些已与我无关，我只是需要一些温度，温热残缺的记忆。  
当看到那些人鱼相互扶持着练习行走，载着回忆的时光回转了，回溯至那个深海中只有我和隼人的季节。  
他在我的耳边细细低语，他轻轻牵起我的手，他偷偷亲吻我的侧脸，他抱起我时的温柔无比，哄我入睡的那份专注。现在这些都成了雾岚，转瞬即散，抓不紧，留不住。独独剩我最后一个才从冗长的梦中醒来。

已经是隼人离开我的第九年了，就在前几天我看到了我们的未来。那条叫赤西仁的人鱼就是隼人的化身，他似乎很爱身边叫龟梨和也的人鱼。命运又轮回了吗？

……握着龟梨的小手教他如何行走，如何控制方向，果然长得太像是有些麻烦呢。龟梨忍不住看了我几眼，毕竟还是幼年期的人鱼。  
除了对他们的祝福，我的心中竟是如此空明。

偶尔找借口回到水槽，重新找寻被遗忘的感觉。我蜷缩着身体待在深水底下，隐隐约约的，仿佛他就真的在我身边。  
他无比爱怜的揉着我的碎发，凑到我的耳边。

龙，你听得到吗？

我只活在我们的季节里。

the end  
2008-5-9


End file.
